


Famous Last Words - Easy EReader

by VRios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Sex Pollen, dubcon, eBook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRios/pseuds/VRios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EReader versions of the entire series for ease of access.</p>
<p>All content warnings from original apply. </p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/26092">Famous Last Words</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/">JenNova</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words - Easy EReader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypothetically: Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581210) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



EReader versions of the entire series for ease of access. Author's Comments are not included.

Files in Dropbox: [Epub](https://www.dropbox.com/s/075264iu5oadtup/Famous%20Last%20Words%20-%20JenNova.epub?dl=0) & [Azw3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bzmatu14g7ijjkv/Famous%20Last%20Words%20-%20JenNova_Kindle.azw3?dl=0)

The azw3 version's art is black and white so as to be more easily read by most Kindles, not Kindle Fire.

If there is another file type you'd like to see this in please feel free to ask.

 

****Will be brought down should the author request it.**

 

           


End file.
